Mother Knows Best
by IAMaMUDBLOOD
Summary: Evil has always been a part of the Halliwell lives, but what happens when the Charmed Ones turn evil. How will their children react to this? Especially, when their parents are trying to kill them. Changed Future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's simple as 1-2-3 I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I made. I have to admit that I did compare my ages to different stories, though I've read so many I can't even think of them all lol. So sorry if it seemed like I copied the ages from you fellow writers! Tell me if you feel like I'm plagiarizing something from you, I don't want to be called a plagiarist!

A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories and I have, but I was tired of writing gloominess and evil Wyatt. I have decided to write more on magical mischief! Hope you enjoy. These are the nine children ages (perhaps not so children). Sorry to tell you guys, but Billy will not be making an appearance in this story, elders quite possibly (only because they annoy me), and maybe a few mischievous magical creatures. Oh wow, I feel bad for the Halliwell Household.

_Piper's Children_

Wyatt 24 (1st)

Chris 23 (2nd)

Melinda 20 (5th)

_Phoebe's Children_

Phoebe "Ladybug" 21 (4th)

Penelope 20 (6th)

Patricia 18 (9th)

_Paige's Children_

Henry 22 (3rd)

Pandora 18 (7th)

Posie 18 (8th)

* * *

Mother Knows Best

Children. Nine Children. Nine special children. Nine special children from the Charmed One's. The Halliwell children were not normal by any means, but when it came to unconditional love compared to the mortal world it could not be any similar. That is until, today when love was not only a question in this family, but a question of faith and hope. When it came to fighting between parents and the nine, life never got more difficult.

"Wyatt, Christopher, Melinda!" Piper Halliwell yelled. She was standing next to her three sisters in the Halliwell Manor.

"Ladybug, Patricia, Penelope!" Phoebe Halliwell yelled to her children, tapping her foot impatiently for her three children to arrive.

"Henry, Pandora, Posie!" Paige Mathews called out to her children, checking her watch repeatedly.

Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda appeared first. They were ready to listen to what their mother said. The three waited patiently until Wyatt decided to speak up first, "Mom, what's the problem?" Wyatt walked towards his mother. There was a dark look in her eyes, different then her usual anger. Her stiff poster gave him an uncomfortable feeling. "Mom, are you ok?" Wyatt looked towards his two aunts "Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige?"

Piper never answered because Henry, Pandora, and Posie orbed in. "Hey, mom you rang?" Pandora looked at Paige. "Oh and Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper." The three children frowned at their mother and two aunts glare. The Charmed One's have gotten mad before, plenty of times, but it was definitely more then the normal anger. "Wyatt?" Posie looked at him. He just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm really not sure why they are so mad," he whispered towards the three. Before they could discuss it in more detail, Phoebe's three children faded into the room before

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ladybug could barely sense anything outside of anger it seemed that with every breath her aura was getting darker. "Are you ok?" It was like lighting a fuse and Phoebe just exploded towards her daughter.

"You!" She turned towards her oldest daughter. "You think that you are so innocent, but I know you aren't! I see the way you act especially with your siblings. Innocent you are not, almost like how demons were reincarnated into you. I should know I almost had one!" She glared at her three daughters. "Scratch that-all three of you are mistakes, evil waiting to take over." Her three daughters were too flabbergasted to respond. Their mother was never like this; she could barely ground them let alone yell at them. There was something wrong, seriously wrong.

"Aunt Phoebe, what's wrong with you?" Wyatt asked trying to understand the situation more. "Do you remember where you were before coming to the manor?" This had to be a messy spell. There was no way Aunt Phoebe would ever talk to her children like that. "Perhaps we can help with what is going on?"

"You, young man don't even start," Piper began. "You are a notion of evil. If we thought that the others were bad you are the worse!" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "From the minute you were born I knew there was something wrong with you. Sure you're Twice-Blessed. Twice-Blessed Evil. I should have let the cleaners get rid of you when I had the chance. It got so bad that your brother had to come from the future and save you. Apparently, you are a screw up in the making." He turned his head to look at the rest of the family was it true? His eyes settled on his mother again. He wasn't the best son, but _his_ mother would never say anything like this.

"Mom," Chris took a slow step towards her. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Sure, Wyatt isn't perfect actually far from it." Chris ignored the 'hey' from him. "But, he isn't evil. I mean look at him he is the essence of good we wouldn't be able to win as many demon fights without him." There were eight other nods, though clearly the three mothers' did not contribute.

"You are just as bad as the others," Piper stepped back from him. "I had some hope for you, but in some ways you are worse then everyone here. I put so much effort to make your life easy, but you still end up creating a huge disaster. What am I kidding," Piper chuckled, "You are a disaster!"

"Mom can't we just take a chill pill?" Melinda began

"Yeah, Aunt Piper maybe we can-" Henry was not able to complete his sentence when his mother decided to intervene with her own words.

"Don't even start Henry you think just because you are my first born that you can walk around all high in mighty in the world. You are a terrible whitelighter almost as bad as your half-wit sisters, but they can't help it if they are an utter mistake. Pandora is to stupid to know how to orb and in the least protect her charges and Posie doesn't even stand a chance in the world if she can't even defend herself without one of the devil children that my sisters and I managed to create.

"Aunt Paige that isn't true," Melinda spoke up for him. Henry and the twins did not deserve a bashing like this, of course no one did. She didn't understand what was going on with her aunts and mother. This was definitely not their typical behavior.

Paige frowned towards her niece. "I am so glad you aren't my daughter Melinda, I don't know what I would do if I had someone as pathetic and weak as you. How long did it take for you to actually be able to use molecular combustion? Let's not even talk about how bad you are at astro projection. You may not be as horrible as your other two siblings, but your powers are almost as weak as Phoebe's kids."

"Paige you're right," Phoebe spoke up. "I couldn't even imagine being as weak as Penelope, she is so hopeless with her powers I would be hiding if I were she, so hopeless. it's not her fault that she is to stupid to defend herself sometimes people just don't have the brains to function." Phoebe laughed. "You may be a lover not a fighter, but what happens when you suck at both?" She frowned at her daughter. "Oh wait I can tell you, it creates this stupid child. To stupid to function"

"Mom, that's not right," her older sister spoke up for her.

"I almost forgot about you Patricia. You are hopeless I can see why your father gave up on teaching you about love. It's almost funny how much you struggle with the idea of finding someone or is it that no one wants you. I can definitely see why." Patricia just stared at her mother.

"If only we could vanquish them," Paige sighed. "Maybe we can start better with new children."

"I can't see why we can't"

"Uh, guys I don't know about you, but I think we should go," Wyatt said fear evident in his voice.

"I think you are right," Melinda frowned when she saw her mother lift her hands at them. "Actually I think it will be a great idea!"

The nine children turned towards the shattered bookcase behind them. "Bridge, now!" Chris yelled and grabbed onto his sister then orbed. The seven other children stood there shocked and then orbed or faded to the bridge.

"Should we follow them?" Paige asked her two sisters ready to orb to the bridge.

"No, let's wait," Piper said. "Let the babies try to figure out a plan and then we attack." Malicious laughs came from the three sisters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's simple as 1-2-3 I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I made. Tell me if you feel like I'm plagiarizing something from you, I don't want to be called a plagiarist!

A/N: I read each of your reviews soooo much and thanks! They made me smile and that just made me want to update sooner!

* * *

Chapter 2

"What the hell was that kind of orbing?" Melinda yelled at her brother, standing up from when she fell down from landing on the bridge unexpectedly.

Chris ignored the question. "Melinda, something's up with mom and the aunts."

"No kidding," Melinda said sarcastically.

"We don't need your sarcasm right now," Chris glared.

"You're one to speak!"

"Melinda, our parents," Chris sighed. "There's something wrong with them."

"I know and I'm sorry," Melinda sighed. "It's just this isn't right!"

"It's fine. I get why you are upset," Chris responded. "It's like they are possessed or under a spell." Before Melinda could respond four orbs and three fading individuals came into view.

"What was up with our mothers?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh my gosh," Ladybug shrieked. "Our mothers tried to kill us!"

"Why would they say these kind of things?" Patricia frowned.

"This is really screwed up!" Henry yelled looking towards the direction of the manor. "I don't know what the hell that was about."

"I can't believe-"

"Out of all the things-"

"How could they-"

"I don't understand-"

A loud whistle was heard and the eight people look towards the sound. "Now that everyone is quiet." Chris replied, glaring at his siblings and cousins. "We need to figure out what is going on with our parents." Murmurs and panicing began to start over again.

"Quiet!" Wyatt's voice boomed all the voices quieted again. "Chris is right we do need to think of something before anything worse happens. Remember these are our mother's and the Charmed Ones. We don't want anything bad to happen to us or the magical community."

"What about them?" Henry snapped. "shouldn't we care about something bad happening to them?"

"I never said that we shouldn't take care of them," Wyatt sighed.

"Well, what do you 'o wise one' advise us to do?" Henry glared towards Wyatt. "If you haven't noticed this is our mothers and aunts _not _a demon. We can't vanquish them!"

"Henry, Wyatt never said he wanted to vanquish them," Pandora snapped back. "Nothing, will help with that attitude."

Henry glared at her. "What should we do then?"

"For now, we need to just think of a plan" Wyatt responded easily."I'm not saying to vanquish any of them." Wyatt rushed before Henry could respond. "What's happening to them, this must be a spell or something. We can reverse it."

"I agree with Wyatt," Melinda spoke up. "Perhaps, we can crystal cage them and then ask the questions?"

"No," Posie responded. "Mom, will easily be able to orb the crystals away."

"A potion to bind their powers?" Patricia asked. "We can say a spell after we get it in them."

"Yeah, the demons will have a party with this one," Ladybug smiled grimly. "A chance to finally get rid of the Charmed Ones or in the least kidnap them."

"If they aren't working with the demons in the first place," Henry said.

"How could we capture them in the first place?" Pandora asked. "If anything we should be scared of them. We have seen our mother's fight evil, do we need to concentrate so much on this?"

"Of course we do!" Posie snapped. "The last thing we need is for the Charmed Ones to attack us."

"Well we can't attack them," Melinda frowned. "These are our mother's"

"We could always protect them," Penelope spoke back.

"No," Wyatt replied. "We will need everyone to help with this."

"Hey!" Chris interrupted. "We forgot about three other important people." Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"Our dads."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_. I do own the characters that I made! I should say that I base my characters on the personalities of my friends lol. I know that Posie is the daughter of Pandora, but I was named after my aunt so...

A/N: I absolutely love the reviews! Each time I read them it makes me smile. Thank you so much! I typed this story up a while ago before the epic crash. I actually sent it to my email and now that I'm thinking about it I don't know why. Eh. Well it was here. I think the reason I was so hesitant about posting this chapter was because this is the domino chapter. This chapter determined which way the story would go and if I hit it just right all the dominos would fall gracefully, but if I mess up the dominos would collapse and mess up the masterpiece! Well here is the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Our dads?" Melinda asked.

"Who better to ask?" Chris questioned.

"How could they help?" Henry asked. "Uncle Leo and my dad are mortals and Uncle Coop is a cupid I don't see any help coming from them."

"Well they know our mothers and they know about magic" Ladybug responded, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure they have some idea of what is going on with them."

"I suppose so."

"Well then let's get to it," Wyatt said. "Meet back at the bridge?"

Everyone nodded. Wyatt and Chris sensed for their father and orbed away with Melinda to Magic School. Henry nodded towards his sisters and they nodded back orbing to their house. Ladybug, Penelope, and Patricia closed their eyes and faded to where their hearts sent them.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris orbed with Melinda in hand, outside of the headmaster's door.

Chris knocked. "Hey dad?" There was no response.

"Dad?" Melinda knocked harder. "Are you there?"

"Maybe we have the wrong place?" Wyatt questioned. "Did you sense him here?" Wyatt directed towards Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, there's no way we both could be wrong."

Melinda twisted the nob. "It's locked."

"That's weird his door is barely locked."

The door creaked open a little. "Okay, that's weird on so many levels," Wyatt responded taking a step back from the door.

"Should we go in?" Chris asked.

"Sure, why not?" Melinda barged into the room ignoring her brothers telling her to wait. She looked around and shrieked. "Oh, my gosh!" An energy ball hit the door pulling the door off the hinges.

"Come on," yelled Wyatt grabbing onto Melinda. "To the bridge."

* * *

"Hey dad?" Henry screamed through the house. "Where are you?"

"I sensed him in the house" Pandora quirked her eyebrows. "You did too, right?"

"Yeah," Posie said, looking around the room anxiously. "Maybe, he's in his room?" They walked down the hall slowly making it to their parents room.

"I wonder why dad isn't at work?" Pandora asked Henry. "He's usually always at work till five."

"I don't know, maybe he had a short day?"

"I don't like this," Posie said shivering at the quietness. "This is to coincidental for dad to suddenly have a short day."

"Believe, what you want let's just go to mom's and dad's bedroom," Pandora said.

They walked passed the kitchen and stood in front of their parents door. "I have an uneasy feeling about this," Posie said rubbing her arm nervously.

"You're not the only one," responded Henry.

"Well come on," Pandora frowned. "What are you chicken?" Henry and Posie didn't respond. "All it is is our parents bedroom."

Posie nodded. "Alright, okay." Posie reached for the door knob and slowly turned the knob only to realize that it was locked. "I'm not going to deny that I'm relieved."

"Well, it is locked," Pandora laughed. "So he has to be in there." She knocked on the door. "Dad?" she called out. There was no answer.

"Hey," Henry pointed towards the door. "Look at that its opening up." Pandora pushed the door open the rest of the way. Arrows flew towards them. "Oh my-" Pandora began

"Gosh," Posie finished.

"What?" Henry managed to say in confusion. "Let's get out of here, to the bridge!"

Henry, Pandora, and Posie orbed to the bridge only to see Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda sitting down at the edge staring towards the manor.

* * *

Ladybug, Penelope, and Patricia looked around at the surrounding. "We're home?" Ladybug questioned.

"Well, you know what they say," Penelope smiled. "Home is where you heart is." Her two sisters looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"I didn't think dad would be here," Patricia looked towards the closed door. "I figured he would be helping out a charge."

"Maybe, he's on break."

"Dad is _never _on break," Ladybug sighed. "I'm pretty much sure that he is in here. It's the only door closed."

"This is like a scary movie," Penelope shook with excitement. "This is the part-"

"Shut-up, Penelope!" Ladybug and Patricia screamed at her.

"I'm just saying," Penelope laughed. "This is the part where the monster-"

The door opening slowly interrupted her. "Dad?" Ladybug questioned.

"Are you in there?" Patricia asked of her dad.

"Let's go inside," Penelope poked slightly at the door.

"No," Ladybug interrupted. "Let me go first." Penelope and Patricia did not disagree and allowed her sister to open the door. Three darts were thrown at her head

"Bridge!" Ladybug shouted, barely avoiding the darts. The three girls faded towards the bridge, frowning at the sight of their six cousins sitting next to each other staring out towards the manor.

* * *

"Did you see-?" Wyatt asked the three girls who arrived.

"Yeah," Ladybug sighed. "We did."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_. I do own the characters that I made! I should say that I base my characters on the personalities of my friends lol.

A/N: I'm really bad at cliffhangers so I don't know how you reacted with the last chapter. Thanks for reading the story. I feel so bad for typing up a short chapter. I promise I will update by this Friday. I think I did something strange with sending this chapter in.

* * *

Chapter 4

The three Charmed Ones sat at the dining table waiting impatiently for something to happen. It hadn't even been a day and they wanted the children to retaliate.

"I'm bored," Paige sighed, placing her hands under her chin.

"Shouldn't they have attacked already?" Phoebe asked. "We've been waiting forever and a day!"

"Patience," Piper snapped at her two siblings. "We know our children and we know if anything they are clever, after all we did teach them or at least tried."

"I know, but I'm bored," Paige whined. "This is taking to long!"

"We can't just attack them," Piper frowned. "That would be stupid."

"I know," Paige replied. "I'm just tired of them being a part of our family!"

"I get what you mean," Phoebe said. "Why should they even be allowed to be known as part of the lineage of Melinda Warren."

"Well if we know anything about our children," Piper smirked. "They just discovered something that they wish they didn't."

The Charmed Ones cruel laughter echoed in the house. If there was one thing the Charmed Ones were sure of it wouldn't take long for the children to come to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised friday's chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_. I do own the characters that I made!

* * *

Chapter 5

The nine children were devestated. There was a difference between fighting demons and then fighting their parents. They didn't want to do it, but it seemed like this was inevitable. Though, the thought never escaped them, how could they fight them? Physically and powerful wise they were probably stronger, faster, and their powers more advanced but the Charmed Ones had years on them and experience. Demons didn't attack as much as they used to. There was also one important fact, how could they attack their own parents, aunts, and now uncles?

"What are we going to do?" whispered Melinda loud enough for her siblings and cousins to hear. "How are we suppose to fight our own parents?"

The question was left unanswered. "I don't like this at all," Chris stood up from the edge. "This is bad, I don't even understand how demons were strong enough to turn our parents and in turn how it would effect our father's."

"Their connected," Wyatt responded. "Unto death do us part..." he dragged on.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry Junior asked. "Just because one is evil doesn't mean that they both are evil, does it?"

"Actually, it does," Ladybug frowned. "I'll answer that for you," the cupid answered. "Taking the marriage vows is very important a lot of people think that marriage is just words, but there has been proof that love and the simple words, or not so simple words, of 'I do' can connect people on a different level." Her five cousins looked confused.

"Remember the story of Cole," Patty asked, her cousins quirked their eyebrows. "How even though, mom was married to him and they were seperated he still managed to get our mother to come during the Siren's song?"

"Yeah," Henry answered confused. "I still don't get it."

"To put it simple," Penny grimaced. "Since our mother's are evil on a connected level our father's are too."

"Aunt Prue and her evil husband?" Pandora asked, remembering the story of how Aunt Prue and was tricked into marrying a dark wizard. "Since our mother's are evil then that means our father's are evil. I didn't think that could happen."

"Well it did," Ladybug sighed. "On a magical level it would make sense between the bonding of two magical communities, but for our father's to be evil I am honestly shocked about the affect on our them."

"But how come they have powers," Posie asked. "There is no reason why our father's should have powers. That's just not natural."

"And that is how we know that demons are up to doing this," Melinda responded standing next to her brother. "The question is, 'which demon is it?'".

"Well what do you remember about your father?" Penny asked. "Do you remember anything special."

"Well besides the fact that our father attacked us I don't notice anything else that special," Melinda snapped sarcastically.

"She means," Chris crossed his arms. "That all we saw was an electric ball flying towards us." He paused for a second."Well there was the way he looked."

"His eyes," Wyatt responded. "They were dark and his disposition startled me." Wyatt frowned at the thought of his father's eyes staring at him without emotion, it seemed like he didn't have a soul and then the electric ball.

"That's not saying much," Ladybug frowned. "Our father threw darts at us. It was weird I felt a lot of hatred and anger."

"Dad threw arrows at us," Henry grimaced. "I wish we could get another look at them."

"Not me," Patty shivered. "The way he looked at us."

"Well it seems that we need the book," Wyatt frowned. "We need the Book of Shadows." He clarified, everyone winced at the thought of going back to the manor.

"Well, Chris basically memorized the book," Melinda laughed trying to lighten the situation, no one laughed with her.

"As much as I know," Chris sighed. "We need the actual book."

"Okay, then that's the plan," Wyatt frowned. "We get the book and we get out."

"All this for a stupid book," Henry snapped.

All the eyes shot up to glare at him. "Shut-up Henry." The eight yelled at him.

He didn't reply. "Okay, so this is the plan," Wyatt began. "We orb and fade up stairs and take the book."

"We need a distraction," Melinda began. "I think-"

"No," Wyatt cut her off. "You're not doing it."

"My astro-projection is perfectly fine," she glared. "I've been practicing a lot and I know I can do it."

"Our mother's are right," Chris frowned, ignoring Melinda's flinch. " You don't have control over that power."

"Let her do it," Henry frowned. "She can do it."

"Of course you would agree," Wyatt snapped.

"I actually agree with him," Ladybug sighed. "She's old enough."

"Come on Wyatt," Melinda said. "Let me do it!"

"Fine," Wyatt frowned, and Chris nodded his head. "She can do it."

Melinda smiled, but there was no reason to celebrate. "I'm ready."

"Let's do it," Chris frowned. "All of us will go upstairs and then you will send the astro projection of yourself downstairs."

"Penny and I will guard your body, Patty smiled. "Don't worry you're safe."

"Okay, let's do it," Wyatt responded and grabbed onto his sister to orb.

* * *

"Their comming," Piper smiled. "Get ready."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm sorry that I waited so long to update, but I didn't have time to write. I seriously was after school in the Learning Resource Center trying to finish my homework and tests that my professor assigned us. I missed my summer vacation. I love my major, but I enjoy my vacation days! The next chapter will be updated shortly I already have it typed up. Now, that I have the new Microsoft 2010 I can now watch out for all my misspellings. I'm almost tempted to repost the whole last chapter. I think I misspelled almost every other word in there. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: it's as easy as 1-2-3 I do not own Charmed.

* * *

Mother 6

Wyatt orbed into the attic with a surprised look. There in plain view was the _Book of Shadows_. He was shocked that the book had not been moved then again it's not like their parents could touch it now that they were evil. He turned around to look towards Melinda and smiled a little to himself, 'now Melinda doesn't have to face their aunts and their own mother'.

"And I really wanted to use my powers." Melinda looked a little disappointed. "Okay, let's just grab the book and go." She went to reach for the ancient book, but Wyatt pushed her away. "What was that for?" She frowned at him and shoved him back to get to the book. "Let me grab the book and take it to the bridge. Then we can flip through the book to find the familiar demon and vanquish his sorry ass!" she ignored the glare that Wyatt gave her for using the 'a-word.'

"I want to wait to see what the rest of our _good_ family has to say about this," he carefully enunciated the good part to his sister. "Let's wait for the rest to come. I'm sure each of them will have a smart way to approach this." She rolled her eyes and smiled as each of their cousins and brother appeared next to them.

"Wow, the book is just sitting there," Henry's look of shock mirrored Wyatt's. "Let's just take the book and go." He looked closer to the book. "The book is just sitting there to be taken and I think that the book _wants_ us to take it with us." Henry went to touch the cover of the book, but quickly retracted his hand as he saw the look on Wyatt's face. "I'm guessing you don't want us to touch the book yet." He glared a little at Wyatt before stepping back and standing next to his sisters.

"I just don't get it," Ladybug said, taking a step to get a closer look to the book. "Why would they just leave the book for us to take?" She looked at the closed insignia on the book. "The book hasn't moved from its spot is so it doesn't seem like the book is rejecting our presence."

Chris shook his head and circled around the book. "I think we should wait." He looked towards the group and then turned his head towards the book. "This seems too much like a trap." He frowned a little to himself. "I think we should come back later and have a new plan." There were murmurs of agreement from some of the family members. "Good then we're in agree-"

"This is ridiculous," Henry rolled his eyes, cutting off Chris. "Let's just take the book and go." He snatched the book ignoring the yells of 'no' and 'stop'. "See, I told you noth-" Before he finished the word the book disappeared in his hands. "Uh, oh." was the only response that he could think to say.

"You-" Pandora began.

"Idiot!" Posie finished.

"It's a trap!"

A loud screech sounded and Wyatt winced, gripping his ears as he created a blue bubble to protect his family. "Henry, I am going to kill you," Wyatt said grinding his teeth. "I'm especially going to kill you for making my sister go down there to fight our mothers." He saw Melinda perk up at the words she barely could hear. "Yes, Melinda." He continued to wince. "You can send your astro-projection down there." He frowned at the familiar Halliwell smirk. "I hate this."

Melinda nodded. "I'll be fine," she yelled loud enough for both of her brothers to here. "I'll be back and you better find the book!" She gripped her ears harder to avoid the shriek that continued to get louder. "Penny and Patty." She yelled out, hoping that they could hear her. "Come over here," she yelled towards her two cousins standing next to where the book previously was. "Come here!" They looked towards her and rushed over to her. "Ready?"

Penny looked at Patty and nodded her head, continuing to grasp their ears. "I'm ready when you are," Penny said, waiting to see if Melinda would respond to her words. Melinda nodded her head to her response. "We'll catch you, don't worry about falling."

Melinda grimaced and then smiled. "Let's do it."

Chris frowned as he saw his sister fall into Penny and Patty's arms. "If you need any help," he spoke to them, "I'll help you. Don't be afraid to ask." Wyatt nodded his head and then looked towards Chris and noticed that Chris was taking his hands off his ears. "That's strange," mumbled out loud and scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion as he saw each of his family members take their hands off their ears. "It's kind of weird that-"

Wyatt's eyes got larger at the realization. "Now, that Melinda is gone the noise goes away," Wyatt said cutting off Chris. "This was a trap." He jumped at the crashing noise from downstairs. "We've got to find the book and fast and get Melinda out of here safely." He paused. "Actually, the most important thing is to get Melinda out safely." No one dared to disagree with him nor did anyone want to.

"Let's go find the _Book of Shadows_."

* * *

Melinda jumped back in shock as she saw her mother and two aunts sitting there waiting for her patiently. Melinda didn't know what to say at first she knew that what she was doing wasn't quite a sneak attack, but she didn't think her mother and aunts would be sitting there patiently waiting for her. "I don't understand…"

"You didn't think we were stupid enough not to expect our children to come and," she held her hand making air-quotation marks, "save us." Melinda was to shock to respond to her mother. "I mean really I'm kind of offended." Piper stood up, but kept enough distance to keep a calculated attack. "I'm ready when you are."

Phoebe stood up and smiled. "At least this is going to be exciting," she smirked at Melinda. "It's been so long since I've had an entertaining fight."

Paige smirked and stood in between her two siblings. "I was hoping to see one of my children," she smirked, "but if I know my son he was probably the one who went to snatch the book." She laughed a little to herself. "To bad you won't be getting the book anytime soon."

Melinda glared at the three individuals in front of her. "I don't understand," Melinda frowned, "why would you do this to your own children?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Because you deserve it," was her simple response.

"Can you at least tell us where the _Book of Shad_ows is?" Melinda almost begged. "I think that will give you a major upper hand," Melinda frowned at her inability to lie. "I mean wouldn't you want us to fight our hardest and see how much you can take." Melinda looked up hopefully at her mother and aunts. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be considered weak."

Her mother smiled at her youngest daughter. "Trying to bait us in isn't going to work." She crossed her arms. "You will find the book eventually, it won't help you at least not until it's too late." Piper ignored the glare that Melinda gave her. "Now, where were we?"

Melinda walked back as she saw her mother hold up the familiar hand position that she was too familiar with. "Mom, don't do this." Melinda stepped back from her. "You, really don't want to hurt me. I'm your only daughter and the youngest."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Blast her."

Melinda felt a gust of wind and then looked over at the familiar clock that was always getting shattered. "How many times will that clock get broken?" She almost laughed as the clock's face shattered under pressure. "Poor clock."

"Astro projection," Paige smirked. "I should summon my dear sister."

"Thank her for me," Melinda laughed.

"Of course we knew," Piper smirked. "It's not like you can appear out of nowhere." Melinda glared at her mother as she spoke. "It must be really disappointing that you can't even orb or 'heart' away as your cousins and siblings."

"That's really not my fault," Melinda snapped back. "If it was up to me I would be able to teleport wherever I wanted to." Melinda glared as her aunts and mother rolled their eyes. "If it was up to me we wouldn't be in this scenario."

"Enough talking," Phoebe snapped. "More fighting."

Melinda felt a strange push as her aunt went through her. "I felt that." Melinda mumbled to herself. "How did you do that?" she glared again as her aunts and mother laughed maliciously. "I was under the impression that I couldn't get hurt, not really."

"Crystals," she heard her aunt call out. The crystals appeared in her hand, but what shocked her, the most was that the familiar blue and white orbs were placed with black and white orbs. "Pretty rocks aren't they?" Paige smirked towards Melinda. "It's amazing how dangerous these rocks are."

"You can't lock up an astro-projection," Melinda smirked towards her aunt. "I'll disappear before you could even imagine that I was here."

Her mother laughed at her. "You see, it's not your astro-projection body that we are going to capture." Piper continued. "It's your body that we are going to take. After all, we can't have you using your astro-projection whenever you wanted." she looked towards her sisters. "We'll see you upstairs."

She saw her mother and aunt getting closer together and she waited for the next attack. "Goodbye," was the only thing she heard till she felt her get knocked back into her real body. "Melinda?" was the last word she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Patty looked closely at Melinda as she woke up. "Easy," she said as she helped her up. "Did you find the book?" They waited patiently for her to respond. "You came back so fast I thought you would be gone for another few minutes not five."

"No," Melinda gasped out as she held her stomach. "No, they knew we were coming." She ignored the sound of gasps. "We need to get out of here and fast."


End file.
